Purebloods to Muggles Muggleborns to Purebloods
by Tuna Banana
Summary: As a project, it has been decided that the Muggleborns would live for a week in pureblood homes and the Purebloods would live in muggle homes. But what would happen if someone like Draco Malfoy gets assigned to the Dursleys?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for a while in my reading the books story. I promise that I would be alternating between that and this. Credit goes to RedHal for the idea of this story! This also isn't read by a beta so if I have any mistakes feel free to point it out. =) **

**Review!**

* * *

><p>A Staff Room Meeting<p>

Everything was ready. Well, as ready as it can ever be.

Minerva McGonagall cast her eyes around the staff room. Everyone had a different expression on their faces. Albus Dumbledore looked quite eccentric indeed in his shiny purple robes. His long shiny silver beard was tucked into his belt. Of course, there was that ever annoying twinkle in his eyes as always.

Severus Snape, the potions master, was in his usual black. He had an expression on his face which was a cross between a scowl and a sneer. Tiny little professor Flitwick was sitting upon a stack of books looking thoughtful. Pomona Sprout was eyeing the little dying plant in the corner of the room as if itching to tend to it.

There was complete silence of course. Everyone was contemplating about their project. For this summer, they planned to have purebloods and halfbloods raised in homes based on magic live for one week in the houses of muggleborns while the muggleborns will live for one week in pureblood homes.

This was because of the alarming ignorance of magical children of anything muggle. The discrimination against muggleborns was alarmingly increasing too. It was a plan destined for disaster. But there was no backing out now. All parents had no choice. Everyone was going to participate. The letters have been sent, the ministry had approved, and the preparations had been made.

They just needed to know who was going to each others' homes. But to be fair of course, it wasn't the parents nor the students nor the teachers were going to choose. Not even the ministry. It was the hat.

After several discussions and debates, it was decided that the sorting hat would decide which home the students would be staying at for a week. They had scheduled hat the magically expanded Hogwarts train would take all the families to Hogwarts at exactly eleven o'clock am. They were going to arrive at the evening.

Minerva glanced at her watch. It was almost time. She pursed her lips tighter to hide her anxiety. She glanced at the sorting hat which Dumbledore had brought with him to the staff room. It was as still as ever.

After several more minutes of endless waiting, Dumbledore stood up with a great big smile. "Well that's that, we better get ready in the great hall. I expect them to be arriving soon," and then he led the way out.

Minerva stood up quickly and glimpsed at the hesitant faces of her colleagues. "We should go now," she said gesturing at the door and then followed Dumbledore.

This was going to be a hard day indeed.


	2. Aboard the Hogwarts Express

**Hey~ Soooo. It's been more than a year hasn't it? SORRY. I know, I know. I feel really guilty for posting a chapter and then leaving it just like that. I personally those. But my life has been literally crazy. But I'm already quite used to my high school life so yeah. This is quite a rushed, short and crappy chapter. But here you go. Expect an update by tomorrow or the next day.**

**Enjoy! Hope you'd leave a review.**

* * *

><p><span>Aboard the Hogwarts Express<span>

Vernon Dursley's eye twitched horribly as he glared at his nephew. To say that he was infuriated would be a huge understatement. But alas, he had no choice but participate in _that _place's weird projects. And there he was, standing in the middle of the platforms 9 and 10.

Don't get him wrong. He did not agree to this without a fight. It took several owl droppings, an enraged giant, tap-dancing coffee tables and a cat reading a map before he agreed to this. And of course there was the threat of having his only son have another tail..

Dudley stood there, cowering behind his mother who looked anxiously about. His nephew – that damned Potter – stared at him with those innocent eyes. Ha! He was not fooled.

"As you can see, we are now standing between platforms 9 and 10. Just how would we be able to get to this 9 and you keep babbling about?"

"We pass through the barrier," he answered simply.

"Pass through the barrier," Vernon said with his face turning purple. "You expect us to just pass through this barrier which as you can see is perfectly so-"

He made the mistake of trying to push the barrier. He realized that it was not perfectly solid as he was currently lying flat on his back against the cold floor.

"Vernon!"

"Daddy!"

Harry Potter was trying to stop himself from laughing when he saw his uncle fall straight through the barrier. "Well? What are you waiting for?" he asked his aunt and cousin grinning.

Dudley squeaked and tried hiding behind his bony mother. Petunia on the other glared at her nephew but just pursed her lips and ushered her son through the barrier.

As soon as they got through, Petunia helped her husband stand up and fussed over him for a few moments. Afterwards, the Dursleys just proceeded to gape at the gleaming scarlet train. Dudley's beady eyes darted from here to there. He stared at awe at everything.

"Sh-should we get on the train then?" Petunia said quietly.

"I don't like it," replied Vernon with his eyes narrowed. "Though I suppose we should. It's better we get on the bloody train before more people pile in."

They were there early of course. The Dursleys were always punctual. It was actually just a few minutes after 10. They assumed it would be best to get there early and avoid having to be with a large number of freaks.

Once they got into a compartment, no one said a word. The air was very thick and tense. How they fit in the compartment, Harry Potter did not know. It was hard to imagine how they actually fit in seeing as one was a large walrus and the other was a baby whale.

After long and tense minutes, Harry spotted a family of flaming red hair. With them was a small family of muggles. Well not actually muggles; there was a bushy haired young witch among them. The Weasleys and the Grangers.

"Do you mind if I got down and greet my friends for a bit?" Harry asked in a timid voice.

Vernon's eyes twitched. "No. Now go! Go to those freaks! Don't come back to this compartment either!"

"Er – okay then," he mumbled not looking at his relatives. Dudley and Petunia just eyed him fearfully as this happened.

It was several hours later on the train. Harry had not indeed gone back to the compartment. They were racing along the countryside when the compartment door of the Dursleys opened.

"Anything from the trolley?" asked a middle-aged witch pushing a trolley full of sweets.

Dudley quickly got up mouth-watering despite just finishing a whole lot of snacks they brought.

"Don't touch anything from that Dudley," growled Vernon.

"We would not like anything thanks," said Petunia looking contemptuously at the trolley.

The trolley witch stared at them for a few seconds before going and closing the door behind her.

"I'm hungry!" Dudley wailed. "I want to watch television!"

These were the words that he kept on repeating for several hours straight.


	3. Arrival at Hogwarts

**I therefore conclude that I'm a horrible horrible person. I will never promise stuff like ever. It's been a few months. Well it's better then a year huh? But really things have been crazy in my life. It is now summer vacation and then I suddenly remembered about this and decided to update. This was supposed to be a bit of a longer chapter going all the way to the sorting. But I really just wanted to update so I whipped this up in a few minutes and here it is! I decided to leave my chapters short and light. Please review! They make my day. The times when I decide to sit and write (type) are when I receive reviews. :) Hopefully I'd be able to update soon.**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not mine**

* * *

><p><span>Arrival at Hogwarts<span>

A cool female voice announced their arrival at the Hogsmeade platform.

"We're here then? We better get on with this then," Vernon Dursley spat bitterly.

The Dursleys got off the old-fashioned train and saw Harry standing on the platform near several people they deemed as freaks.

Harry carefully walked towards his relatives thinking about how best to approach them.

"Er – "

"What?" his uncle snapped bitterly.

"We have to take the carriages up to the school and you have to sit with me at my house table," he said quietly. "I thought we should go together so you won't lose your way."

The Dursleys stayed quiet for a few moments before Vernon barked, "Well? Go and lead us up to that freak place already! Are we just going to stand here?"

Harry nodded glumly and led the way up to the carriages. He was really amazed at the carriages that moved by themselves. Or maybe they were pulled by some invisible creatures. He wasn't able to ride them the year before because of the whole flying car incident.

Harry was slightly surprised that the carriage didn't break down due to the combined weight of his uncle and cousin. Vernon proceeded on criticizing the school to get rid of his frustration. Petunia had her lips pursed in what Harry supposed was disdain. Little did he know that she was actually hiding her excitement on seeing the school she had really wanted to go to. Dudley just sat and gaped for a moment. His experience was a mixture of fear and awe at the carriage. Once he got over it, he started complaining about how hungry he was.

They arrived at the great big doors of the school. All three Dursleys were shocked at how big the school was. They just gaped because for once, they didn't have any bad thing to say about the school for freaks.

They found themselves in the magically expanded great hall. The great hall was five times its normal size and still as grand. The Dursleys were silent as they walked through the grand room following Harry towards one of the long tables.

Harry and the Dursleys sat next to the Grangers and Weasleys.

"Why, hello," Mrs. Weasley said kindly to the Dursleys. "We haven't met formally but we've seen each other at the station."

"Muggles!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed happily. "You're muggles as well aren't you? Why of course you are! So how do you like Hogwarts so far? Oh, I'm so happy to see you! I'm Arthur. Arthur Weasley. And this is my wife Molly. I'm sure you've at least heard about our son Ron from our young Harry over here."

It was quite obvious from their expression that they have never heard about him. The Dursleys were quite taken aback at being addressed by these – _freaks _– and being called muggles.

"You must be Dudley," said Mrs. Weasley to the youngest Dursley. "How are you?"

Dudley whimpered. He tried to hide beside his mother in fear.

"Aren't you going to answer? They're talking to you aren't they?" piped up a kind-faced man. "But of course we do understand. We're dentists. We were quite shocked when we learned our daughter Hermione here is a witch."

Vernon and Petunia's eyes brightened. There were actually normal people here!

"It's really disconcerting and everything. We don't really understand much but the wizarding world is really fascinating and wonderful don't you think?"

The Dursleys' faces fell. If they liked freaks then they must be freaks too. Petunia decided to leave the talking to Vernon while he decided to simply ignore them and just look around because he didn't want to associate with these freaks.

An old man with very long silver hair and beard stood up and stood in front of the great mass of people. He had bright twinkling eyes behind his spectacles and a crooked nose. He looked very eccentric indeed in his bright purple robes as he raised to wrinkled hands in welcome.

The start of a very long week has officially began.


	4. The Sorting

**Alright! This is like the quickest update I've ever done. I'm sooooo happy. Hahaha. This was pretty rushed. It's just that I really wanted to update. The reviews really kept me motivated. Also, (forgive me for rambling) do you have any ideas on what could happen in the next week? *wink**wink**nudge**nudge* Any ideas would be fully appreciated and I'll do my best to include them in the story. And feel free to point out any mistakes (:**

**Review~ (Please? :( ;) xD)**

**Anything you recognize is not mine :)**

* * *

><p>The Sorting<p>

"To all students and their respective families, welcome," Albus Dumbledore beamed. "As you know, the reason you are all gathered here today…"

The old man droned on and on about the program. At the Slytherin table however, a handsome blond haired boy was not listening to a word the headmaster said.

Draco Malfoy was seething. His father and several other purebloods did almost everything they could but they weren't able to stop this stupid project. Dumbledore insisted on it. Not the entire ministry agreed with the project either but the whole wizarding world was looking forward to it. Apparently, if it were going to be a success, it would be adapted to other major wizarding schools in the world.

Draco didn't want to spend a whole week at some stinking house of Muggles. What an outrage! And to have a filthy Mudblood stay in their mansion… he shuddered.

Needless to say, he was pissed.

The Mudbloods were sorted into which wizarding homes they would stay at first. Draco still wasn't listening. He was too busy wallowing in self-pity because of his misfortune.

Draco watched as a stupid incoming second year Gryffindor went up the stool and jammed the Sorting Hat eagerly on his head. His name was Colin Creepy or something like that. "The Longbottom family!" The Sorting Hat shouted.

A few moments later, it was that know-it-all Mudblood Granger on the stool. He was curious on which family she would end up with. Hopefully they would give her hell. "The Malfoy family!"

Draco blanched. That Mudblood was staying in the Malfoy Manor for a week? Well at least he wasn't there. He didn't want to see his parents' reactions for he really pitied them.

Saint Potter was sent to the Weasels. It didn't really change much because he was going there regardless.

The children raised in wizarding homes were gathered in front of the Great Hall. Draco was starting to get nervous. Which filthy family would he be sent to?

Crabbe was sent to that Creepy family. Draco still didn't know the exact name but he silently praised himself for the name he had thought of to call them. The whole family was very eager and excited about every little thing. They really were creepy.

Goyle was sent to the Granger family. Well _that _was unlucky. Poor Goyle, forced to live with the parents of that know-it-all Mudblood.

Longbottom tripped on his way to the stool. Draco made sure to laugh at the big lump of course. He was sent to the Finch-something family.

A few moments later, he heard McGonagall call out, "Malfoy, Draco!"

Draco made his way to the spindly stool and quickly put the patched hat on his head. Better get this over with.

_You seem to be very ignorant about muggles. You think they are below you. _The Sorting Hat whispered in his head. _Well they are._ _Great. I'm now talking to a hat._ The Sorting Hat ignored him. _Nothing much would change your mind. That's why you should be placed in a house with people who are quite forceful. Of all the families… Ah. I know just the place for you. I hope you learn your lesson in… _"The Dursley family!"

The Hat had shouted the last three words out to the hall. The Dursley family? Aren't they the relatives of that stupid Potter?

Draco grimaced as he eyed the three people who went into the hall with Potter. It was obvious that they were Potter's relatives.

He refused. He absolutely refused to live in the zoo, menagerie, farm, or whatever they lived in. He did not just see filthy muggles as he eyed them but saw instead a horse, a walrus, and an overly large pig.

The horse was obviously Potter's aunt. She was thin and horse-faced but had a very long neck. Maybe she was part giraffe as well.

Her husband was a large, beefy man with the most disgusting bushy moustache. He was the walrus.

Their son – the pig – had obviously taken after his father when it came to size. The young Dursley was a lot larger than his father though. His width was exactly the same as his height. _Ugh. Disgusting. _His size was like that of a young whale. Yeah that's right, he was a whale not a pig.

Draco Malfoy felt like killing himself. Would using Avada Kedavra on himself work? He took another glance at the Dursleys. Even if it didn't, maybe he could poison himself instead.

* * *

><p><strong>ATTENTION. Just in case you didn't read my AN up there. Sooo, Draco is going to the Dursleys! Bit expected really but what would happen? *wink**wink**nudge**nudge* Suggestions are very much needed. I have ideas but the more the better right? ;) Review~ They make my day**


End file.
